Bounties
A Bounty is a set amount of money placed on a persons head for their death/capture. Becoming Wanted Normally a bounty is issued by a government official or by the police. The idea is to tempt others to aid with the capture of the said criminal so he can be brought to justice quickly. The money often leads people, known as bounty hunters to make careers out of trying to find these wanted people. For the Marines, this is their aid in bringing in criminals and enforcing their definition of "Justice". In the Whiskey Peak arc, the Baroque Works agents state that up to 30% of the bounty money may be lost by bringing in someone dead as opposed to bringing them in alive, as the government prefer to hang them in public. In the eye of a pirate, a high bounty may actually be a source of pride for them, as seen in Luffy's enthusiasm on his first bounty, or Sanji's constant complaining of his lack of bounty. For others, such as a Kuro, it be can an annoyance. Bounty Issuing The average bounty in the world is 10-20 million Beli, as stated by one of the officers when announcing Luffy's bounty. It is important to remember that a bounty does not always reflect the strength of a person, as was confirmed by Oda himself in his SBS section. Simply doing criminal activities, associating yourself with certain groups or participating in forbidden practices (such as researching the Poneglyphs) can make you gain or increase a bounty without reflecting the strength of the person carrying it. In short, the bounty simply reflects how much threat (or potential threat) the said person has to the World Government. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.36- Chapter 342, Bounties explained However, the bounty is based only on the known information about the criminal. In the case of Luffy both Kuro and Enel did not contribute to his bounty as Kuro was believed to already be dead and Skypiea remains relatively unknown to the majority of the One Piece world. Retracting Bounties A bounty is usually given to a criminal for life, so matter which lifestyle they may follow after issue the bounty remains unchanged. The bounty is usually only written off when the criminal is either captured or dies. The notion that death brings freedom from the bounty was the soul reason for Kuro's plan to escape a pirates life. With exceptions of death and capture, another method of losing a bounty is to become a asset to either the Marines or World Government. Every member of the Shichibukai is considered an ally of the Marines and World Government so their bounties were all removed. This allows them to continue being a criminal on a conditional basis. A bounty may also be removed by a court of law, as Jango's was during his mini-series after hypnotising the entire courtroom to dance. Jango's case was further aided by the help and plea of the Marine Fullbody during the case. This later allowed him to later join the Marines under the command of Hina. In the Little Garden arc, it is revealed that a bounty can last for over a hundred years if the criminal is still alive and not captured. Identification A criminal is most often then not known by his poster. Without the issuing of the wanted poster, no criminal can be made known. These posters are distributed across the world in newspapers and bars. Marines also keep copies of each criminal at their bases and on board their ships so the Marines always have them handy. Bounty Hunters may also carry a list of posters showing the criminals their searching for and ones they've already killed. The Poster Picture The most important part of a poster is the picture of the criminal. It allows swift identification upon sighting and informs everyone in the world to be wary of the named criminal. The picture normally takes the form of a photograph, in failing to retrieve a suitable photograph, a drawing may be used instead as in the case of Sanji. To some (such as Sanji), a decent photograph is as important as the bounty itself as the entire world will see copies of it. One of the most mysterious things about wanted posters in One Piece is how the Marines are able to get hold of photos of almost every criminal. Oda later in one of his SBS later reveals the photos are taken by the Marine Photography Branch Captain "Flaming Attachan". Flaming Attachan apparently gets his name because before he closes the shutter he yells "Fire!". SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 218, Fan question: How do the marines get hold of photos of criminals? The only exception to this rule seems to be from Mr. 13 and Miss Friday who were used by the marines recently to help draw bounty posters of remaining Baroque Works agents. Nicknames Marines give pirates a nickname with a bounty that either describes their appearance (such as "Straw Hat Luffy" or "Cyborg Franky"), what their powers/abilities are (such as "Black Leg Sanji" or "King of Snipers Sogeking"), or what they do (such as "Burglar Cat Nami" or "Pirate Hunter Zoro"). Sometimes it is just the most common nickname a person has (Luffy was called "Straw Hat" before his first bounty was issued). The Straw Hat Pirate crew Total bounty: 667,000,050 Belli Monkey D. Luffy *'First Bounty': At the end of the Arlong Park Arc, after Luffy defeated Arlong, the Straw Hats had beaten up the corrupt Marine captain Nezumi so he would return Nami's treasure. Nezumi, wanting revenge against Luffy, personally ensured a bounty of 30,000,000 Belli for him, giving him the highest bounty in East Blue. *'Second Bounty': After defeating Sir Crocodile and his organization Baroque Works, Luffy's bounty was raised to 100,000,000 Belli. This makes him one of the highest current bounty displayed in all of One Piece. *'Third Bounty': After the events at Enies Lobby, Luffy's bounty was raised to 300,000,000 belli. This is the third highest number seen so far in the series, and the highest number that is still active. Roronoa Zoro *'First Bounty': The swordsman of the Straw Hat Crew, he received a 60,000,000 Belli bounty after he defeated the assassin Das Bones (Mr. 1) in the Alabasta Arc and for killing the hunters in Whiskey Peak. *'Second Bounty': After the events at Enies Lobby, Zoro's bounty was raised to 120,000,000 belli. Nico Robin *'First Bounty': Nico Robin has a 79,000,000 Belli bounty from 20 years ago, assigned to her when she was only eight years old. It is claimed that she sunk 6 ships, but in the Enies Lobby arc it is revealed as nothing more than a lie from the government. The real reason behind her bounty is her ability to read Poneglyphs. *'Second Bounty': After the events at Enies Lobby, Robin's bounty had a slight increase, making it 80,000,000 belli. Sanji Because of the events at Enies Lobby, Sanji was given a 77,000,000 belli bounty. However, Sanji's poster has a sketch of him, rather than a photograph. According to the manga, this is because the photographer forgot to remove the lens cap before taking his picture. Franky For burning the Pluton blueprints, defeating a CP9 agent, and assisting the Straw Hats in Enies Lobby, Franky received a 44,000,000 belli bounty. Sogeking Following the events at Enies Lobby, a 30,000,000 belli bounty was placed on Sogeking's head. Interestingly enough, this is Usopp's second time appearing on a another person's wanted poster (First was Luffy's, and now as "Sogeking"). Also interesting is the fact that both were worth thirty million. Nami After the Enies Lobby arc, Nami was given a 16,000,000 belli bounty. Chopper After the events at Enies Lobby, Chopper was given a 50 belli bounty. The number is low because the World Government believes he is simply the crew's pet. It is the smallest bounty in the series, the second smallest belonging to Alvida. The East Blue Bounties Note: The average bounty for the East Blue is rated at only '''3,000,000' Belli, making it the weakest sea in the One Piece world.'' Higuma the Bear 8,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands as he was eaten by a Sea King. Lady Alvida 5,000,000 Belli bounty. Buggy the Clown 15,000,000 Belli bounty. Captain Kuro 16,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands as Kuro faked his death to quit his life as a pirate. Jango the Hypnotist 9,000,000 Belli bounty - now a Marine, his bounty most likely has been removed or 'forgotten'. Pirate Admiral Don Krieg 17,000,000 Belli bounty. Saw-Tooth Arlong 20,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands as he was arrested by the marines. Mountain Whale Dick (anime only): 10,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands, he was defeated by Roronoa Zoro who claimed his bounty. Billy the Bandit 5,000,000 Belli bounty (anime only) - bounty no longer stands, he was defeated by Roronoa Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku were allowed to claim the bounty. Golass From One Piece: The Movie - 8,000,000 Belli bounty. A powerful swordsman who worked as a mercernary for El Drago. His bounty poster can be seen in Fullbody's ship when Luffy receives his bounty. Itou Mikio A joke character by Oda, Itou Mikio appeared in several early chapters in One Piece although not offical he has a bounty. One Piece manga - Chapter 32 SBS question: Who is this person "Itou Mikio" that appears in the three manga "One Piece", "Butsu Zone" and "Rurouni Kenshin"? It wasn't even cleared up in "Butsu Zone", so I would really like it if you would explain. The Grand Line Bounties Dorry the Blue Giant 100,000,000 Belli bounty. A 100 year old bounty. Brogy the Red Giant 100,000,000 Belli bounty. A 100 year old bounty. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei 32,000,000 Belli bounty. Salvage King Masira 23,000,000 Belli bounty. Shoujou 36,000,000 Belli bounty. Roshio the Executioner 42,000,000 Belli bounty. No longer stands as he was killed by Bellamy Bellamy the Hyena 55,000,000 Belli bounty. No longer stands as he was killed by Donquixote Doflamingo. "Big Knife" Sarquiss 38,000,000 Belli bounty. Rockstar 94,000,000 Belli bounty. Foxy the Silver Fox 24,000,000 Belli bounty. Mikazuki 36,000,000 Belli bounty. Gasparde From Dead End Adventure: 95,000,000 Belli bounty. He was a former Marine who stole a ship and made a break with it and the crew. Puzzle 100,000,000 Belli bounty (anime only) is the bounty of Puzzle, captain of the Phoenix Pirates Shichibukai ex-bounties Bartholemew Kuma 296,000,000 Belli bounty. Donquixote Doflamingo 340,000,000 Belli bounty. This is the highest bounty displayed in all of One Piece. Gecko Moria 320,000,000 Belli bounty. Sir Crocodile 81,000,000 Belli bounty. It has been stated that if the World Government had known that he was the leader of Baroque Works, his bounty would have been more than double that. Unknown Bounties Nico Olvia A wanted poster is shown but the number was hidden. Portgas D. Ace (anime only): Scorpion is seen holding a wanted poster of Ace during the Alabasta arc during the Straw Hat's journey across the desert. It should also be noted that this is seen during a filler episode of One Piece and is not actually in the storyline of the manga. However, since he is a famous member of Whitebeard's crew, it is speculated there is a bounty. Buggy's crew stated that, instead of killing Luffy with a growing bounty of 100 millions at the time and become famous, they could kill Ace. Trumph Card Siblings *Boo Jack *Honey Queen *Skunk One *Pin Joker *Bear King From the second movie: Clockwork Island Adventure. At the beginning of the Movie after the Going Merry was taken the Straw Hats met a thief called Borodo. The wanted posters were seen very briefly but no amount was put to their heads. Red Arrow Crew From the sixth movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. Calico Yorki A wanted poster is seen in chapter 487, but the total amount isn't seen. Bounty no longer stands as he died from a sickness. Bounties not yet determined The following characters have yet to have had bounties listed or a wanted poster shown in the series but most likely do have bounties on their head (or a former bounty in Mihawk's case). Red-Haired Shanks Shanks, who is one of Four Emperors, is monitored by the World Government as a possible threat to the balance of power in the world. They even consider killing him as a possible option should he get out of hand. As a member of the Yonkou, it is likely that he has an extremely high bounty. One Piece manga - Vol.15, chapter 132 - SBS Fan question: okay first of all, Gold Roger and Red-Haired Shanks seem pretty tough, but what are the bounties placed on their heads? Whitebeard (Edward Newgate) As the world's strongest man and a pirate who clashed with, but was not defeated by Gol D. Roger, it is most likely he is wanted. He is also one of the Four Emperors. As a member of the Yonkou, it is likely that he has an extremely high bounty. Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk As a member of the Shichibukai, Mihawk has a former bounty. The amount it was is still unknown as of yet, but as the world's greatest swordsman, it is most likely a very high former bounty. Chef "Red Leg" Zeff As a former Grand Line pirate he likely had a large bounty, but it could have been dropped after he lost his leg and opened the Baratie. Monkey D. Dragon In Loguetown, Captain Smoker says the government wants his head because he is a revolutionary. He has already caused numerous countries to fall. The World Government fears that in 2 or 3 years time he will be strong enough to be a threat to the world, and had labeled him the "World's Worst Criminal". Recently when he was officially introduced he was labeled "World's Most Wanted Criminal". Most wanted could mean the highest bounty. Jimbei A Shichibukai who was once leader of what became Arlong's crew. It was stated that Arlong and Jimbei were equals, however Jimbei having a bounty of 20 Million is highly doubtful, and most likely refers to their status in fish-man rank. Another factor is that Arlong kept bribing the corrupt marine officer Nezumi in order to keep further interference from marines away. This would have led to that Arlong's bounty was never increased to equal his real level of threat. Gold Roger It is unknown what amount the bounty was the late Pirate King carried before his death, but it was most likely huge, and on Whitebeard's level. One Piece manga - Vol.15, chapter 132 - SBS Fan question: okay first of all, Gold Roger and Red-Haired Shanks seem pretty tough, but what are the bounties placed on their heads? Portgas D. Ace It is unknown how high his bounty is, but it should be quite high considering his position in the Whitebeard Pirates. In a filler episode, it was said to be enough to "make bounty hunters around the world drool". Kaidou It is unknown how high Kaidou's bounty is, but judging from the fact that he is one of the Four Emperors, and managed to defeat Gecko Moria, one of the Shichibukai, his bounty is bound to be very high. Trivia *Bounties are often the centre of several myths within the fandom. References Category:Marines